The Forgotten Hogwarts House
by feaja-52
Summary: What if there was once a fifth Hogwarts house, which those who know about it would rather have forgotten? What will happen when that house is once again present in the school...Rated for probable language and themes. Please RR!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Alright, I'm on my second story. I've had the idea for a while, but I haven't bothered to actually put it up. Anyway, hope u guys like it. However, I'm not putting up another chapter until I get some reviews from you people! This is 4 all my friends; **Queen Delia, minimickey008, firedraike08, Pancake278 **among the main ones who use fanfic. Well, here it is… The Forgotten Hogwarts House!**

**Oh, hang on… Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Hogwarts, or anything else apart from the plot and Loretta Leoparda. NOW, we can get on with the story… **

Prologue:

_It was not always this way. On a night similar to this all those years ago, five great sorcerers founded what was to become one of the greatest magic schools in the world – Hogwarts. These founding sorcerers were Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Loretta Leoparda. That's right- contrary to popular belief; there were not four founders, but five. Leoparda, as I am sure you will not have heard of her, was considered the most beautiful witch to ever have walked the planet. She took only those she thought worthy of being in her house. As I am sure you can guess, she took none but the beautiful witches. However, her beauty became a hazard to the entire school. Gryffindor and Slytherin began to fight over who was more worthy of Loretta. Eventually, Gryffindor overcame Slytherin, and this is the true reason that Slytherin built the Chamber of Secrets. Gryffindor practically banished Slytherin from the castle. This was not the end, however. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff decided that Leoparda had become too much of a threat to the safety of the school, and she had already created a rift between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Therefore, they persuaded Slytherin to join their cause, giving them a majority, and had Leoparda banished entirely from the school. Her House was erased and all memory of her connections with the school was destroyed. However, before she left the school, she left a Room, similar to Slytherin's, and told no one. I, however, the Sorting Hat, brainchild of all five founders, have knowledge of this tragic time in history, and every day await the return of Leoparda to the School…_

_Present day:_

Fred and George Weasley had really done it this time. Detention. Again. Here they were, stuck with their nemesis, Filch, in the Forbidden Forest. Trying to find any sign of an explosion he claims he heard in there. In other words, he was dragging them into the forest for nothing. Filch was a couple of paces ahead, Mrs. Norris at his side. He turned around and – the Weasley twins were gone.

"What the-! Well, my pretty, looks like we could have some fun tonight after all. You know what to do." Mrs. Norris darted off, following the trail of the escaped students.

Meanwhile, Fred and George ran for their lives, not caring where they were going. Eventually, just when they thought their lungs would burst, they found a tree with a hollow in it, just big enough for them to fit into. Fred climbed up to investigate. He climbed in and lit his wand. At what he saw there, it was all he could do to say, "George, you better come check this out."

Once George was up, he too was shocked by what he saw. They had stumbled into a chamber covered in purple. Purple drapes, carpets, chairs – purple everywhere. They walked over to one of the tapestries before crying out in shock. There before them, was a crest almost identical to the ones that were used in Hogwarts. But it was purple, with a leopard on it. And there, across the leopard, was the word, "Leoparda". Fred reached out and touched the tapestry, and suddenly they heard a strange _click_.

At that same moment, a new banner appeared beside the others.

The house of Leoparda had returned.


	2. The ReSorting

**All right, now that I have (under force) put together a list of all my friends who want to be in this story, I think I can finally continue with it. Just you wait and see what happens…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything else associated with this story except the characters that my friends have told me to add which are completely fictional but they are my inventions, and too few for me to list here.**

**Chapter 2: The Re-Sorting**

"Hey, Harry?" asked a clearly puzzled Ron Weasley.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked his best friend, Harry Potter.

"What the hell is that?" asked Ron, pointing to a purple banner that had suddenly appeared beside the other, familiar four.

"I have no idea."

At that same moment, the owlery came close to emptying, having been given many Hogwarts acceptance letters to the worthy few who were required for the Re-Sorting.

"Staff, I have called this meeting in regards to an urgent situation. Some of you may have noticed that an unfamiliar banner has appeared beside the others. I believe it is time for me to tell you the true story of Hogwarts…"

**One hour later…**

"Hey Harry, Dumbledore's just called for an emergency assembly", said Ron.

"Maybe it's about that banner", said Harry.

"Yeah, it probably is"

"Well, we better get going", said their friend Hermione Granger. "Whatever it's about, I bet we'll get in trouble if we're late."

When they reached the Great Hall, they saw that another table had been added, as well.

"Alright, guys. The banner's weird enough, but what's with the table?" By now, Ron was getting really worried.

"And the counter", said Hermione. "Look at the Points counter."

Sure enough, another counter had been added to the House Points register. Clearly, this was no mistake.

As the trio sat down, they could see a few people who they had never seen before in the Entrance Hall.

"Forgive me if this sounds stupid", said Hermione, "but perhaps we haven't been told the whole story about Hogwarts."

Harry and Ron were in too much shock to come up with any other explanation for it, so they both nodded.

"Don't worry; I'm sure Dumbledore will tell us what happened."

At that moment, Dumbledore stood up and called for silence. "Students, you may have noticed when you walked in that another House has been added. This is no mistake, and in fact, this has been a long time coming. You see, there were, in fact, five founding wizards and witches. The one which you will not know was called Loretta Leoparda."

At this revelation, many gasps were heard throughout the Great Hall. Once everyone had settled, Dumbledore began to recount the tale of the five Founders, but as it has already been told here, it will not be repeated.

Once Dumbledore had finished, he waited for silence before continuing. "As Leoparda has returned to her rightful place, we must undertake something which has never been done at Hogwarts before – we must hold a Re-Sorting, to determine which of you truly belong to your current houses. Also, we have called for new students, who now have the possibility to join a house, because we have another House worth of people to accommodate. Of course, not all of these people will be sent into Year 1, as they are not all of the appropriate age. Instead, they will be given special tutoring in order to get them up to date with whatever it is that they have missed throughout the necessary years of schooling. The Re-Sorting will take place later this evening, at different times in your House Common Rooms. After all, there is only one Sorting Hat! Now, after revelations such as these, you will all need a fine meal. However, while you eat, I ask you only to pay attention to the Sorting that will take place now, for those students who have just arrived at our great School. I also ask that you congratulate all those who are welcomed into your own Houses. Now, I believe that dinner is served."

The new students emerged from the Entrance Hall and lined up near the teacher's table. Sure enough, the Sorting Hat sat on a stool in the middle of the platform. One by one, McGonagall called on the new students to be sorted.

"Appletree, April". She walked over, sat on the stool, and put the hat on her head. It wasn't long until the hat yelled, "Leoparda!" April walked over to the empty Leoparda table.

"Bell, Delia". She too was sorted into Leoparda. The Leoparda table was slowly filling up.

"Johns, Natalie".

"Leoparda!"

"Marche, Sophie."

"Gryffindor!" Finally, someone other than a Leoparda had been sorted. Loud cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table.

"Nightingale, Amber."

"Leoparda!"

"Nightingale, Hilary."

"Gryffindor!"

"Peterson, Melanie."

"Leoparda!"

"Smith, Agatha"

"Slytherin!" It was Slytherin's turn to cheer for its new member.

"Summers, Rachel."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Tasker, Matthew."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Thomas, Josh."

"Leoparda!"

At last, the Sorting was over. The Leoparda table was no longer empty, though it still left much to be desired. All the Houses except for Leoparda trudged out of the Hall after being dismissed – all dreaded the Re-Sorting, and the thought of losing their friends to another house.

Later that night, in the Gryffindor Common Room…

McGonagall walked into the Common Room with the Sorting Hat and the stool. The time had come for Gryffindor's Re-Sorting. Slouched, the Gryffindor students trudged into the Common Room.

"Alright students, we are going to do this according to your year. We will begin with the First years and move up. Hat, try to be quick, you have to go around to the other houses still."

"Don't rush me, woman. I'll take as long as I damn well please!" retorted the Hat.

Shocked by the Hat's response, McGonagall opened her mouth to say something, and then quickly shut it. How could she possibly argue with a talking hat?

**(A/N: This is set in Seventh year… Harry didn't leave Hogwarts. What was J.K Rowling thinking when she took Harry away from Hogwarts? It's his home!) **

When it came to the Sixth Years' turn, Ron looked on worriedly. Would his little sister be taken away? By the time Ginny's name was called (which is, of course, near the end) Ron was sweating a bit.

"Weasley, Ginny."

"Hmmm… a difficult one to place. A bit like Mr Potter over there… But I'm afraid it's going to have to be… LEOPARDA!"

Ron fainted.

**All right, that's all I'll put in this chapter. You'll just have to see what happens to Harry and friends. Haha to all my friends who want to know what happens, 'cos you just have to wait like everyone else! I know, some of you want to read another story but before you leave this page… REVIEW!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! **


	3. The ReSorting cntd

**Author's Note:**

**All right, it's holidays for me so I thought I'd try and put up the next chapter. As everyone who has been following will know, Ginny has been put into Leoparda, but we don't know where the others are yet. I just couldn't resist putting it at a cliffhanger, just to really annoy everyone. Once again, thanks to my friends ****firedraike08****minimickey008****Pancake278****Queen Delia**. **Now, on with the story…**

Disclaimer: Look; I don't any characters except for the ones that you don't know from the books and of course the plot. The rest of it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 3: The Re-Sorting (continued)**

When Ron awoke, the somewhat stunned Gryffindor's surrounded him. "How long wozzi out?" he mumbled. Once everyone knew he was okay, they quickly dispersed and resumed the Re-Sorting of the sixth years. Ginny and Hermione stayed.

"Not long", said Harry. "About 5 minutes."

"Ginny… she's a Leoparda?"

"Yeah… she'll be fine, mate."

"But Ginny? It has to be a mistake! As if _she _could get into the beauty house or whatever it is! I mean, this is Ginny we're talking about! My little sister…"

"I'm not a little girl any more, Ron!" yelled Ginny. "I don't have to stay in your House simply because I'm your sister! And _don't _insult me!" She stormed off, followed by Hermione.

"Great job, mate. Next time, you better make sure she can't hear you."

"Seventh years, please come immediately to the Common Room for Re-Sorting", called McGonagall. Once everyone was assembled, she said, "Line up in alphabetical Order!"

Separated from both Ron and Hermione, Harry felt very apprehensive about the Re-Sorting. What if the Hat sorted him into Slytherin? He wouldn't survive a day stuck in the same House as Malfoy without being sent to the Hospital Wing. Or even worse – being killed. He shuddered at the thought.

"Granger, Hermione."

"Ahh, Miss Granger, how lovely to see you again. You'll be a tough one to place. Brains of a Ravenclaw, courage of a Gryffindor, and yet there is something about you that resembles a Leoparda… I don't suppose you have a preference?"

_Just keep me with Harry_, thought Hermione, almost without even realising it.

"Ah yes, young Mister Potter over there. He would have made a fine Slytherin lad. But he no longer has a place there. I think for you, Miss Granger, it had better be… GRYFFINDOR!"

Clearly relieved, Hermione sat down on a chair and waited for the verdict on Harry and Ron.

"Potter, Harry."

At this, many people came down from the dormitories to watch. Would the Golden Boy be taken away from them? Hermione found herself swamped with people trying to take her chair.

"Finally, Mister Potter. I have been looking forward to this all night. What I said before was true. You no longer have a place in Slytherin."

Greatly relieved, Harry relaxed a little.

"However, you have a new decision to make. Will you stay in Gryffindor? While you may not have a place in Slytherin, I am sure many will agree that you could become a valued member of Leoparda."

Harry thought for a moment, though he already knew what his answer was.

"Really? You're sure? Alright then, looks like it better be… GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone cheered. The Boy Who Lived would not be leaving. He sat down with Hermione and waited to see where Ron would be placed.

"Weasley, Ronald."

He walked up to the stool and sat down.

"Oh dear, another Weasley. Just when I thought I was finished with this generation. Well Mister Weasley, at least this is an easy one… GRYFFINDOR!"

He ran over to his friends. All three were relieved to have been kept together.

"That concludes our Re-Sorting ceremony", said McGonagall. "I would like to wish all of those leaving us tonight luck for the future."

She picked up the Hat and the stool and left the Common Room.

"I wonder if anyone else got moved", said Hermione.

In Ravenclaw, Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood were farewelled as they packed up and left for the Great Hall where the rest of Leoparda had been called. Slytherin remained virtually the same, to no-one's surprise. Hufflepuff saw many leaving for Leoparda – after all, it just took any leftovers; after a new House had been opened, there was less need for this. It always had been very crowded in Hufflepuff.

The next morning, there was much commotion in the Great Hall as people tried to work out if their friends in other Houses had been Re-Sorted. It took five attempts for Professor Dumbledore to even begin to attract the students' attention. "Students, today marks the beginning of a new era. The fifth House has returned to the School, and we are once again complete. However, let us not forget that to this day, signs of conflict from the very beginnings of this School are present." At this statement, he shot meaningful glances at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. "Your timetables have been re-written in order to accommodate the Leoparda students, and should be arriving shortly. But now, I believe it is time for breakfast." He clapped his hands and breakfast appeared, with everything a hungry student could have asked for. The students gladly filled their plates, eager to finish breakfast and receive their new timetables.

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! I've finally finished this chappie! I was in holiday mode and just couldn't be bothered, but I pulled myself together and got it done. Hope you like it! But please, I beg of you… before you leave this page to read some other equally exciting story… REVIEW THIS ONE! **

**That is all.**


	4. Leoparda's First Day

**Okay, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I'm sure everyone has been eagerly awaiting this chapter. Therefore, I won't take up too much space whining about why I didn't have time to write this chapter (however, I assure you there are many legitimate reasons). Anyway, on with the story!**

**Woops, I forgot…**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except for the plot and my characters! Don't touch my people or my plot or I will hunt you down! The rest of it belongs to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, blah…**

**Chapter 4: Leoparda's First Day**

When Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall that morning, there was already a great commotion. Many people had been moved to new Common Rooms during the night, others had watched their best friends pack their bags and leave the dormitory forever. Others were simply curious as to what the new classes would be like with an extra House added into the mix. Put all this excitement together and you get some idea of just what Harry and his friends were walking into.

"Harry, let's go find Ginny", said Ron. "I want to make sure she's alright in her new House."

"Okay", said Harry. Hermione also nodded her approval.

So the friends walked over to the Leoparda table. When they noticed a familiar mop of red hair amongst the crowd, Ron called out, "Ginny!"

Ginny looked away from the girl she was talking to, and came over to see her friends. "Hey guys. It's pretty chaotic in here, isn't it? You wanna talk outside?"

"Nah, here's fine", said Ron, though he was basically yelling in order to be heard over the mob of students.

"So Ginny, how was your first night as a Leoparda student?" asked Hermione.

"It was really great. There were a lot of other people who had been moved in from other Houses, so it wasn't too bad. But we were better off than the newcomers, though. We pretty much had to look after them. Apparently the ones who have come into a year above Year one have to have extra classes outside the normal times so that they can catch up."

"Ha-ha, suckers!" yelled Ron, although he was quickly silenced by both Ginny and Hermione's angry glares.

"Well, I mean, they're going to have so much extra homework! And I thought _we _got overloaded!"

Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"Ron, you are such an arse. Did you even consider that I might have become friends with some of the people you're talking about? You know what? I'm actually glad that I'm not in your House anymore, because you're such a self-centered git!" Ginny yelled. She stormed off angrily back to her table.

"She's right you know, Ron", said Hermione. "You can be very selfish sometimes. I really don't blame her for getting angry with you. I would've been if I were her."

Ron muttered something incomprehensible about the female species before directing his friends back to the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

By now, the teachers had arrived in the Great Hall and were seated at their table at the front of the room. Dumbledore stood up and called for the students to be quiet. "Students, please take a seat and be quiet", said Dumbledore. It took several more attempts before Dumbledore could fully catch the attention of the students. Once there was silence in the Hall, Dumbledore continued. "As I'm sure you are now very much aware, Leoparda has fully become a Hogwarts House. First of all, I would like to congratulate those students who have been re-sorted into the new house." There was a scattering of applause; many students did not feel it was right to congratulate their friends for abandoning them.

"In order to cope with the introduction of a new House, we have re-written all of your timetables to incorporate our new students. Of course, we have also had to write timetables for our students." Dumbledore clapped his hands, and an enormous swarm of owls of all kinds flew into the Hall, causing absolute chaos. There were envelopes falling everywhere, and it took some time for students to identify which one contained their new timetable. By the time the owls left the Hall, the floor and tables were covered in feathers, envelopes that had been ripped open and then discarded, and, worst of all, droppings. Dumbledore clapped his hands again, and every bit of mess disappeared. The Hall was silent as the students studied their timetables, though it soon grew louder as the students discussed their timetables with their friends. Finally, the noise grew too much for Dumbledore, and he called for silence.

"Students, please be quiet, if you have any intention of eating breakfast this morning…" This threat brought instant silence to the room. "Now, students, I want you to know that your new timetables take effect immediately. There will be no free time today unless it is listed on your timetables. I also expect all of you to assist our new students in getting to know the school. I don't want any complaints about behavior for at least a week. If I do, be assured that the punishment will not be light. Now, I believe that will suffice for today, as I am already very hungry. I hope you all enjoy the day ahead of you. Now, let us eat!"

At his last three words, food appeared on the tables, and the students immediately dived on it. Some of the newcomers gasped in shock, but quickly decided it was safe to eat.

For some time after that, there was no noise in the Great Hall except for the sound of students munching on toast, or gulping down pumpkin juice.

After breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed quickly back to the Common Room before their first classes, discussing their new timetables as they walked.

"Oh, crap, we've got double Potions first", complained Harry.

"Mate, you obviously didn't see who we're sharing with", said Ron in glee. "We're with Leoparda – so we can, um…" Ron cut off with an uneasy glance at Hermione.

"Alright, fine. I'll leave you two boys to your guy talk. I'll see you in class." Hermione headed back down the way they came.

Once Hermione was out of sight, Ron continued, "Mate, we'll probably get paired with Leoparda's, to 'help them get settled in'. Dumbledore, you are brilliant! Have you seen some of those girls, Harry? Harry?"

Harry had tuned out of his friend's ramblings. Harry really didn't have time for it. Frankly, he didn't agree with Ron's attitude to women.

"Why is it all about how they look?" asked Harry, knowing his friend would never think of a reasonable answer.

"Because… well, um… uh… just… because…" stuttered Ron, completely at a loss for words. Harry knew Ron would still go checking out all the "hot" girls, and there was nothing he could do to change that. But he enjoyed putting Ron on the spot like that, and he enjoyed torturing him with simple logic.

"Well, it's not like you can talk is it, having fallen for Cho. I mean, you only really liked her for her looks, right?" asked Ron.

"Well, I've learned from that experience, haven't I?" retorted Harry. He hated going over his failed relationship with Cho. It really had been disastrous.

Since the incident with Fleur in Fourth Year, Ron had definitely gained confidence around girls. Some would say he'd added to what he had previously. Although he wasn't on the same level as Harry or Draco, Ron definitely had his followers.

"We better get going, Ron", said Harry. "If we don't get there soon we'll be late."

"Yeah, okay."

The two boys hurried back down the stairs to the dungeons, and managed to get to class on time. They saw that there was already a large crowd of students gathered around the classroom door; Snape was running late.

"Harry, look over there", said Ron. He motioned towards a group of students standing apart from the others, looking lost and somewhat confused.

"I'll betcha they're the Leopardas", said Ron.

Harry nodded eager to get in and out of the class as soon as possible. Hermione saw them and came over, with another Gryffindor girl Harry didn't recognize.

"Hey guys! This is Hilary. She's one of the new students", said Hermione. "Hilary, meet Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

"_The _Harry Potter? Wow, this is so exciting! Just wait till Amber finds out! She'll be so jealous!"

"Hilary's twin sister got moved into Leoparda", explained Hermione. To Hilary, she said, "I didn't realize you'd heard of Harry."

"We're half blood. Mum's a witch. She was always ranting about Harry. She got so excited when we got the letter from Hogwarts, and insisted that we owl her as soon as we heard of him here. I've never seen her so hyped up. Sorry, I'm sure you get this all the time, but could I possibly see the scar?"

Harry smiled uncomfortably, but yielded, and lifted up the tuft of uncontrollable hair that covered his scar for Hilary to see.

"Wow, that is so cool", she said. When Harry got a distant look in his eyes, she said, "I'm sorry, it must be hard having lost your parents."

However, Harry was quickly swamped by Leoparda students who had noticed him showing Hilary his scar, and he had no time to respond.

"Oh my god! It's Harry Potter!"

"I wanna see the scar!"

"Back off!"

"STUDENTS!" Snape's bellow brought instance silence over the students. The Leoparda students moved away sheepishly from Harry, who quickly returned to his friends, embarrassed.

"I expect more appropriate behavior from Seventh Year students, now matter how new to the school they may be", said Snape, casting an angry glance at the group of Leopardas that had once again formed. They looked even more nervous than before.

"Now, if I could please get to the door so we may begin our class?" said Snape. A pathway instantly formed through the sea of students. Snape opened the door and the students filed silently into the murky Potions classroom. As Harry was walking into the classroom, Snape stopped him and said, "Try to keep that scar to yourself, boy. I don't want it causing as much trouble as it did in your First Year. Now get inside."

Once Harry was inside, Snape closed the door of the classroom, and so the first class with Leoparda began.

**Alright, there's the new chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Once again, I am sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try to take less time with the next chapter. Next chapter will be during the Potions class, because I want to do some more with that class (it's an important milestone for the story). **

**Anyway, until next time! Please review this story before you leave!**

**Feaja-153**


End file.
